


A Not so Romantic Date

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is trying his best, Intentional missgendering, Internal Conflicts, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Trans Steve Rogers, bittersweet stuff, dead naming, fluffy stuff, period typical homophobia and transphobia, to wrap his head around steve's identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Bucky Barnes probably thought taking ‘Mary’ Rogers out on a date would be romantic.They'd go out to central park, climb that tree they use to sit in after school, watch the city go from sunset to star speckled, and then light speckled as those in their homes and hotels turned on lamps.Pride Prompts Day 9: Stars





	A Not so Romantic Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two things for today's prompt because I make work for myself and I couldn't choose. So you get both. Both is good.
> 
> Enjoy C:

Bucky Barnes probably thought taking ‘Mary’ Rogers out on a date would be romantic. 

They'd go out to central park, climb that tree they use to sit in after school, watch the city go from sunset to star speckled, and then light speckled as those in their homes and hotels turned on lamps.

They could talk about life. 

Talk about the future. 

The future of  _ Steve _ and Bucky. 

Bucky had to face it. Eventually. 

Mary would be replaced by Steve full time at some point. Steve’s mom wasn't going to be around forever, she'd die, Steve would mourn as Mary, and then Steve would finally replace her as himself. His true self. 

The confident short haired skinny twig of a man who was busted, blue, and bleeding after most nights out as Steven Grant Rogers. 

Which in a way was great. Bucky could do without the fixing Steve up, finishing those battles that made Steve see stars, but Bucky would be happy for him. 

Happy, but the moment those dresses and skirts were replaced with trousers and suspenders these dates would have to end. 

The romantic ones. Unless some other dolls tagged along, and even if that worked? Bucky still would not be able to hold Steve’s small hand in his or kiss those bruises and cuts. 

They'd be Steve and his best friend Bucky.

That would be a future that would take some getting use to.

For now they were Bucky and--

“HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!” shouted Steve, he broke from Bucky’s arm and went sprinting down the street into some back alley. 

For now they were Bucky and his soon to be busted blue Doll. 

“MARY!” shouted Bucky. He sprinted after him, a scowl across his face as he heard laughter from the alley and then the clear sound of a fist hitting skin. 

The first punch cut the laughter off. 

“She punched me!” shouted a male voice. 

“Run! Go! I've got this!” and of course Steve, frantic, and shouting. 

Bucky inhaled sharply. 

Leave it to Steve to involve himself in a fight when someone is being wailed on or mugged, and leave it to Bucky to come and save his ass. 

So much for a romantic plan, but hey, at least someone will be seeing stars. 

… 

 

Bucky sighed and leaned his weight back into the tree. “You're always getting into fights, Steve.” 

Steve was pressed against Bucky’s shoulder, hair tossed about, face busted up, with a bloody nose, and a pretty good shiner.

Bucky’s knuckles were split from joining in and Steve was running his smaller hands over the flesh wounds. “Someone’s gotta fight for the little guy.” 

In this case the little guy had been someone like Steve, but a woman on her way out for the night. 

“That someone doesn't always have to be you,” hissed Bucky as Steve dabbed the edges of his polka-dot skirt against his knuckles. “Do you see your eye right now? How do I explain that shiner to your mom?”

“Shut up, Jerk, I'll tell her I walked ahead of you, got in a fight, and you got me out of it,” said Steve, he took Bucky’s hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. “Which isn't a lie.”

Bucky sighed and looked up at the sky. It was turning those dark blues mixed with purples and orange just at the edge of the cityscape. 

Steve curled up closer and shivered. 

Bucky looked over, wrapped his arms around Steve, and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. “You’re a punk.”

“And you love me.”

Bucky took in a deep breath and relished in the closeness of their bodies. “I do,” admitted Bucky with another peck to Steve’s head. “I really do, Stevie.”


End file.
